I Won't Miss You When You're Gone
by VioletLilyHalo
Summary: Awhile after Naruto fails to retrieve Sasuke he gets a mission to "guard" the Kazekage. He finds out a secret that he never would have guessed. Can he get through the mission without getting a little heated?


**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: NaruGaara**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters (teardrops falling on the keyboard****)**

**Rating: M for Mature for a reason. If you do not like Yaoi then redirect yourself to another story please.**

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"_Naruto……"_

What?

"_Oi, Naruto open your eyes."_

Kakashi~sensei?

"_Naruto open your eyes. Are you alright? Can you get up?"_

"Yeah, I think I can. Where is Sasuke?"

"_Uh, there is no easy way to tell you this but Sasuke is gone."_

No way. H-he left. He really left. After I tried so hard to stop him and bring him back, he left. This is too much.

"_Look, Naruto, don't blame yourself. You did everything you could. Sasuke is a traitor now; there is nothing else we can do. ~sigh~ Come on, I'll carry you back to the village."_

Carry me? That's impossible. My body feels like it weighs 1,000 tons. I can't even ball my fingers into a fist. My throat hurts, my chest is throbbing, and my whole body aches. Gomenasai Kakashi~sensei, Sakura~chan, mina. I really am a useless idiot after all.

_**2 Years Later…....**_

"Oi, Naruto~kun,"

"Huh. Oh, good morning Sakura~chan. What's the matter?

"Lady Tsunade has a mission for you!"

"Really?! Thanks Sakura-chan!"

"No problem, just make sure to get to her office right away. See ya!"

"Of Course. Bye-Bye."

It's been two years since my last mission. At that time it was a search and rescue mission with Gaara to find one of his students. Now he's Kazekage while I'm still at genin level but I'm not gonna let that get to me because that baka-teme, Sasuke, is still a genin too, so I guess it's fine. Well anyhow, I shouldn't keep Granny Tsunade waiting. I wonder what my mission is. I bet I'll get to lead a team of my own just like Shikamaru. Alright it's time to start the next chapter in "The Great Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles!"

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Yo! Granny Tsunade!"

"Don't "Yo" me Naruto. It's time to get serious. I have a very important mission for you from the Sand Village. There is a suspicious character lurking around The Village Hidden In The Sand. No specific details have been given about what he looks like but they suspect that he is an assassin from a distant village. Their target is mostly likely the Kazekage."

"Really? Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Irusai! Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking. Anyways, Temari has asked me to send a reliable shinobi to guard him and keep him safe while she is here preparing for the most recent chunin exams. You have proven yourself to be a worthy shinobi for the job so I have assigned it to you."

"But isn't Gaara more than strong enough to protect himself?"

"Obviously he is but Temari wants him to stay focused on his Kazekage duties and I'm pretty sure he would feel more comfortable with you around so don't screw this up. Besideds, this may be a nice opportunity for you to get out of the village and visit an old friend and possibly find a girlfriend. Your at that age now. Just don't let your guard down and don't do anything to upset the Kazekage."

"Of course not! You're so mean Granny Tsunade! Remember, I'm the number one, hyperactive ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. Leave it all to me, dattebayo!"

(Naruto hops out of the window, heads out to the Village entrance, and races towards the Sand Village)

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Alright, it took three days but I finally got here. This should be easy enough. A simple guard mission. How hard can it be? It is one assassin versus me and like how many other skilled shinobi? He has no chance. I'll be back in the village and hunting down Sasuke no time, hehe. Baka granny. Find a girlfriend my ass. The only one I ever wanted was Sasuke although I'll never admit it. Oh, wait there's Gaara.

"Yo Gaa-"

"Baka! How dare you address Kazekage-sama in that manner? Get on your knees and beg for his forgiveness!"

WTH! Who does this girl think she is, ordering me around that way? As if I'd do something as retarded as that. Even so, I feel like I've seen her somewhere before.

"What?! Who do think your talking to little girl? I'm the great UZUMAKI NARUTO, and someday I'm going to become hokage of my village! Show me so respect!"

"Respect?!"

_Gaara: "Oi."_

"As if! I can tell by that look on your face that nobody takes you seriously. And what's with those whisker marks?! What are you, some kind of kitty chimera reject?! As if I'd show the slightest ounce of respect towards somebody like you!"

_Gaara: "Oi."_

"Te~me~. I'm gonna break both of your little chicken arms."

_Gaara: "Oi."_

"I'd like to see you try whisker face!"

_Gaara: "Oi! Enough already."_

"Bring it chicken arms!"

_Gaara: "OI! THE BOTH OF YOU! IRUSAI ALREADY!"_

"_--------------------awkward silence-------------"_

Oh crap! I totally forgot Gaara was there. I hope I didn't screw up.

"You. Get back to your duties. Naruto will take it from here."

"Hai, Kazekage~sama."(She disappears)

About time she left. Now to get reacquainted with an old friend.

"Yo, Gaara, what's up?"

"(monotone) Nothing."

"Okay, how have you been?"

"(monotone) Fine."

This is going to be a long mission. Last time I checked, Gaara wasn't exactly the talkative type. This is all a waste of time and Gaara isn't really comfortable with anyone. I really wish I could go back to the village now.

"Go ahead."

"What?"

"If you want to go back home then be my guest."

Is he some kind of mind reader?

"But you hired me to-"

"Correction. Temari hired you. I have more than enough shinobi here to keep me safe and I have enough confidence in my abilities to ensure my safety."

"But Granny Tsunade said-"

"What? That you were sent here as a guard. Honestly, I don't know why you were sent here. It probably has something to do with Temari wanting me to have some kind of relationship with at least one person in my life but frankly, its pointless, so if you want to go then go."

Oh no! He's not getting rid of me that easily.

"No way. I'm staying right here. There is no way I'm going back to the village just to have Granny Tsunade yell at me about how I spent two years training with pervy-sage but couldn't even complete a simple guard mission."

"Well if you insist….."

"I do."

"Then to ensure the completion of this mission you will be staying with me in the Kazekage mansion. We'll be sharing a room so I hope your okay with sleeping on a futon for the next couple of nights."

"Wait a minute-"

"Hurry up, I haven't got all day. I am the Kazekage you know."

"O-oi! Wait up, Gaara!"

~Deep Sigh~ .What have I gotten myself into?

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_**One Week Later In The Kazekage's Bedroom…….**_

It's been one whole week and the "assassin" hasn't tried anything. I'm beginning to think that there was no assassin and that this was just some ploy to get me out of the village. So far I've been forced to help Gaara with various paperwork that I wouldn't wish upon my greatest enemies (except Orochimaru) and I became a training dummy at the village's training academy. It has been on hell of a week. It is so hot out here that I was forced to walk around in nothing but my black fishnet T and my orange pants that I suddenly regret buying. Also, I'm starting to get this weird feeling that Gaara is planning something wicked for me because every time I turn my back, I can feel him smirking at me. Aaaargh! What is going on here?!

~Knock, Knock~

Who could that be? Oh, wait I know. Him.

"Come in Gaara."

Seriously, why would you knock on the door to your own room?

"What's the matter Naruto? You seem confused about something."

No duh.

"Nothing, its just that it has been an entire week since I came here and not a single thing has happened. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that this whole "assassin" thing was just a easy way to get me out of the village and not thinking about Sasuke."

"Oh, yeah I remember being informed about that quite sometime ago. What is it about Sasuke that's got you putting your life on the line to find him?"

The fact that he is my best friend. The fact that I all ever wanted was to be accepted by him. The fact that I trained so hard to simply be recognized by him.

"It's because a Hokage is meant to protect an entire village of people. What kind of Hokage, no, what kind of _shinobi_ would I be if I can't even manage to save a single person from my village let alone my best friend."

"Personally, I think that with a little more training, you could definitely become a great Hokage. Besides, Sasuke chose to leave the village so there is not much you can do for him at this point. If anything he is a complete baka for leaving you behind the way he did. I say forget about him."

As if he knows anything about it. He doesn't know what it's like to have admired someone for so long. My heart was slaughtered that night. I lost the only person I ever loved and I let all of my friends down. They all fought so hard and four of them almost got killed including Gaara. The other two were on the brink of death. All that and I couldn't muster up enough power, enough strength to bring Sasuke back. To this day I can still picture Sakura's darkened, pale face soaked with tears after finding out that I had failed. Every single day I'm reminded of how useless and weak I felt that night. He'll never know, especially when he is surrounded by people waiting to risk their lives to protect him from the "assassin."

"Oi Naruto, are there?"

"What?"

"You're wrong you know."

"Wrong about what?"

"Just now you were thinking "He doesn't know what it's like," and "Everybody loves him so he has nothing to worry about." Right?"

Seriously, can he read minds or am I thinking to loudly?

"No, I can't read minds. It was written all over your face."

"You need to stop that and what do you mean I'm wrong."

"Well, first of all, I have admired you for quite sometime. When I first saw you at the chunin exams, I didn't know what to think. You were so adorable, jumping around the place challenging every person you met. It was quite entertaining. I hated fighting you in the woods but the situation was different back then. I remember being called that day that Sasuke left the village. Me, Temari, and Kankuro were summoned to back up your team. I wanted to follow after you but I had been ordered to cover Lee's battle. You don't know this but when I caught a glimpse of your worn out body being carried to the hospital I was infuriated. I hated Sasuke for what he did to you. It was hard to leave you behind the way you were but I had to get stronger too.

"Are you serious?!"

"Very and just because I have a lot of people protecting me doesn't mean that I'm completely against the idea of having a lover."

Wait a minute. Gaara. The Kazekage. Has a thing. For Me. WOW. Is it getting hot in here or is it just me.

"Look. Naruto. You don't have to reply to my feelings right away but I would appreciate it if you took the events of tonight into consideration."

"Events? What events?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Before I knew it, I was lying on his bed flat on my back. His lips crushed against mine. The room was getting even hotter now and I had no idea how to react. His lips felt so soft and delicate against mine. I just couldn't force myself to push him away. A few more seconds passed before I felt his tongue press against my lips. I rejected his request. He merely smirked and suddenly I felt one of his hands gently caress my hips while the other managed to grip my hands over my head.

Then his caressing reached the bulge in between my legs and I unwillingly let out a gasp. His tongue shot into my mouth and explored every inch it could reach. I was totally lost by this point. I didn't care what he did as long as this feeling of passion didn't go away. His mouth was so wet, so sweet, so hot. It felt wonderful. Just when I was about to reach my peak, he pulled away and I felt myself let out a small whimper of disappointment.

"Don't worry, in a second you'll be very happy that I pulled away."

Before I could question his words, I felt his tongue slightly graze the side of my neck. I moaned breathily and urged him to press harder against me. His lips pressed harshly in response. I let out another moan as his mouth carelessly glided up and down the base of my neck. Then he went lower and lower. It wasn't until his tongue hit one of my nipples that I realized that he had managed to remove both my shirt and my pants.

He continued his sexual torture and attacked my nipple. He licked it in every direction and sucked on it hard enough to make me say "Aaahn!" Once he finished having his way with the other nipple he looked up at me as if he were asking to go farther. I stared into his emerald pools of lust and begged him to continue. He simply smiled and placed butterfly kisses down my chest until he reached my bulging member. He lightly kissed the base and began removing his own clothes.

He had a body built by the gods. His toned muscles complimented his thin body and his milky skin glowed in the moon light. He was gorgeous and I was speechless. I followed his hands as he hooked his thumbs between the elastic band and his hips. I couldn't even watch his pants fall to the ground. My eyes were fixed on one area. Gaara was big and extremely hard. The red hair surrounding his member did not make it any easier to look away.

Without realizing my own actions, I reached for his member. A slight gasp came from his mouth as my fingers grazed the head and moved to the base. The skin was so smooth that I could not help but touch it more. I wrapped my hand around the base and began to move. Gaara started to release a series of delicious groans and muffled moans. My body continued to move of its own accord so, soon enough, I found myself engulfing his cock with my mouth. Of course I was not skilled at this sort of thing because I had never done it before but it sounded like Gaara enjoying it just fine. My mouthed bobbed back and forth against his smooth cock as it could, licking and sucking whenever the urge hit me.

I could feel one of his hands grip my hair as he tried to stifle the oncoming sounds of his pleasure. I could sense that he was close to climaxing. I looked up at his face while continuing my actions only to see the most erotic sight I had ever seen. His half-lidded eyes were washed over with pure lust and passion as his mouth hung open, trying to catch his breath. His gaze was fixed intensely my own. Shock washed over me as his face twisted into a picture of pure bliss. He shouted my name in complete ecstasy and tightened his grip on my hair as a warm, salty liquid filled my mouth.

I found myself choking on it a little. I removed my mouth in order to allow myself a chance to recover. I had just made Gaara of the Sand, the great Kazekage, experience pure bliss while shouting my name. I knew it was odd but a smile found its way onto my face after that thought popped into my head. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I did not notice Gaara hands as they lifted me off the floor and back onto the bed. In one swift movement, his body was back on top of mine and our tongues had begun fighting for dominance. There was no doubt in my mind now that I wanted Gaara more than anything in the world.

Just as the thought had crossed his mind, he removed his lips from my own. For a slight moment our gazes met and I could feel my own cock twitch from its own need for release. Without hesitation, Gaara grasped my own member and thrust it into his mouth. Gods, I felt so good. His mouth engulfed my member in a feeling of heat I had never experienced before. His tongue pressed against my slit sending waves of pleasure coursing through my body. AaaaH! Gods his tongue my practically molesting my cock. Is this what I did to him?!

This feeling was wonderful but I could sense myself wanting something more. I heard the click of a cap coming off a bottle but I could not move my head to se what it was. Then I nearly jumped off the bed as I felt a cold gel rub against my entrance. He thrust something inside but I could not tell what it was. It was a little uncomfortable but hard to notice with Gaara's mouth molesting my member. I found the energy to look down and realized that he had pushed his index finger inside my entrance and had two more waiting for there turn.

He slowly pushed the other two in, one by one, until he was thrusting them in at a regular pace. My moans became more wild and erotic as he continued his actions. He removed his mouth from my aching cock after the second finger and was continuing our previous dance for dominance. Then completely out of nowhere, I felt my body jerk upwards as an intense shock of pleasure burst from my entrance. I screamed into his mouth as he removed his fingers. I whimpered in reply to the torturous movement.

"W-why did you stop Gaara? That felt so good. Please, do it again."

"Don't worry Naru-kun. You will feel it again soon."

He lifted himself from my body causing me to shiver at the lack of skin contact. He picked up a bottle that was marked lube. He applied a generous amount to his palm and smoothed it all over his amazingly re-hardened cock. The clear gel glistened off of his beautiful skin. Lips were replaced upon my neck as he placed his member in front of my abused entrance. My hands gripped his back in an attempt to handle the oncoming pain. His fingers I could handle but his cock was a whole other story. He continued to thrust inside me at an achingly slow pace as tears formed at the corners of my eyes.

He placed gentle kisses along my ear and whispered for me to relax. His free hand, still slick with lube, moved to my stiff member once again and pumped at a relaxing pace. My muscles relaxed a little and he was able to fill to hilt. He me dead and the eyes and asked if I was ready for him to continue. I gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and said yes against his soft, delicate lips. He pulled out until only his head was still inside and thrust deep into my wanting body. I felt that same shock of pleasure wash over me, knowing that he had found that blissful spot that made me ache for more.

He pace became steady as he matched it the pumping of my member. We moaned in ecstasy as need as we got closer and closer to the end. His pace quickened and deepened as he continued to thrash against that wonderful spot in my ass. He went harder and harder until I could the heat of our passion pool into my stomach. The next thing I saw was complete white. I practically screamed his name as I violently came against our stomachs. He continued to thrust until he filled me with his own seed. He moaned my own name as he rode out the extent of his orgasm.

He fell onto my chest, the both of us trying to catch our breath before sleep took us. He used his last ounce of energy to pull out of me. The feeling of being empty was weird at first but I didn't care too much. Gaara wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly to his sweat coated chest. It felt nice, being held by someone else and feeling safe and comfortable for once. I looked up at Gaara and then, a question popped into my head.

"Hey, Gaara?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did it feel so good when you hit that spot inside of me?"

"Because it was your prostate."

"Oh. What's a prostate?"

"If you really want to know then go look it up."

"But my ass hurts and I'm tired."

"-Sigh- I love you, Naruto but could you just go to sleep?"

"Okay, but one more thing."

"What?"

"I love you too, Gaara"

"I know, Naruto."

**[End]**

Okay, I know the ending sucked but this was the second Naruto fic I ever made. I finally came back to it today after finding it in my folder on my computer. The first one I ever made is sitting in a composition book in my room. I plan on typing it and posting it this weekend. It will be titled Twisted and it will be Sasunaru so check it out. Also, do not forget to read and review. All criticizsm is welcome and if you like my stories make sure to check out my profile to find out what I am currently working on and what I will be working on soon. Thanx. Bye 


End file.
